The Golden Age
by goldenspring
Summary: When the Golden Age is ever brought up in the Narnian history books, hardly anyone mentions the kidnap of a certain Just King. However, that singularly obscure event very nearly brought about the glorious era's end.  Sibling-fic
1. Gone

Chapter 1: Gone

It was, in a sense, the perfect day. The morning was warm and a cool breeze rustled through the trees near CairParavel. All of the castle's inhabitants, including its young monarchs, were awake and bustling about on some business or another.

"Hurry up Pete," groused Edmund as he pounded on his brother's door, "or I'll go on without you"

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying." panted Peter as he pulled off his sweaty armor. Finally, he joined Edmund.

"What took you so long!" growled Edmund as Peter came out "I could have walked all the way down to the dining hall and finished eating in the time it took you to finish changing.

"I was sore from all the times _dear_General Orieus bested me. I swear he goes harder on me than he does on you," grumbled Peter.

"Does not!" Edmund protested "And walk faster. I'm starving."

Peter grinned. "Race you!"

And both kings sped to breakfast.

They entered the dining hall moments later, panting from the exerting, and both insisting that he had beat the other in the race. Peter and Edmund sat down next to the queens and eagerly attacked the food. Lucy greeted them with her usual sunny smile and Susan gave them a prim nod. The four chatted amiably with each other and their subjects until the blast of trumpets signaled the end of the meal.

"I'll be in the tapestry room if you need me," Susan said as she made to leave. "There are a number of new hangings I ought to inspect."

"Take me with you!" Lucy piped up. "I want to see the satyr weavers."

Lucy was a little too young to take on a full responsibility of monarch being all of nine years old, but she took it to be her personal duty to get to know the all the Narnians, both inside and outside Cair Paravel.

With a wave to their brothers, Susan and Lucy left for the beautiful tapestries.

Edmund excused himself as well, saying that there were ambassadors from Calormene he was meeting and went towards the western end of the castle to the council halls. Edmund who was rightfully crowned "The Just" had excelled at diplomacy and the monarchs had all agreed that he was the best choice when dealing with foreign relations.

Having just remembered the huge stack of unread paperwork on his work desk, Peter walked through the castle to his study and settled himself down for what he knew would be boring, tedious work. About two hours later, Peter was ready to quit. He had just got up for refreshment when there was a loud knocking at his study door.

He opened it to see a breathless faun who hastily bowed and gasped between breaths, "Your majesty, General Oreius asked to see you in the eastern chamber. He said it was extremely urgent."

"Thank you, good faun, I will go immediately. You are excused," said Peter and he briskly paced towards the said room. Orieus will most likely discuss more details on defense methods, he thought with a sigh. The general had been excessively exuberant at teaching the kings to spar and Peter was quite reluctant to repeat the morning's tiring routine. He reached the eastern chamber at this point, and one of the guards, a cheetah, let him in. Inside, Peter saw a worried looking Oreius inspecting some maps. Oreius looked up and saw Peter.

"High King Peter, there has been some disturbing news just a few minutes ago. Some Narnians reported seeing a hag and a werewolf, definitely supporters of the White Witch, very near the castle. I have sent soldiers to investigate and await your further orders."

Peter considered, "We must wait for the soldiers first. However, I think an organized party of about thirty guards should be made ready just in case. I'll have to speak to Edmund for further decisions."

"Yes, your highness." The centaur galloped toward the armory and Peter walked towards the council chambers to find Edmund.

On the way, he ran into his sisters who both looked extremely anxious.

"Have you seen Edmund?" Susan asked, frantically clutching at Peter's tunic.

"I was just going to find him, Su," Peter said, "What's wrong?"

"It's Edmund," Lucy cried "Oh Peter, We can't find him anywhere! No one's seen him since the ambassadorial meeting which ended an hour ago. He's gone."

As the full implications of Lucy's words hit him, Peter grew cold with fear. He stared at the queens, afraid to tell them about his suspicions. Edmund's disappearance…the activities of the White Witch's supporters. They were undoubtedly connected.


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

"Wait," said Susan, "I recall his valet telling me that he meant to go for a ride. Perhaps, he is only out for a longer ride on Phillip…"

"Peter?"Lucy's voice cut through his gradually darkening thoughts. "Are you alright? You're turning pale…"she trailed off and glanced at Susan.

"It isn't Edmund, is it? Peter, tell us!"cried Susan worriedly.

Peter barely heard her; he was speeding back down the halls to Oreius.

As he ran, he sent a silent prayer to Aslan.

_Please, Aslan guard him. If what I fear has come to pass, please take care of him…_

Oreius looked slightly surprised as the disheveled high king burst in but, being a level headed centaur, he merely inclined his head to his monarch and waited for orders.

"Oreius," peter gasped out as he struggled to catch his breath, "have you caught the fell beasts?"

"Your highness our troop has yet to return from the scouting, but is there a particular reason for this impatience?"

The young king visibly swallowed and composed himself. "Oreius, I fear… I fear they have got Edmund. He was last seen going out for a ride and he has not returned for more than an hour…"

"My king," Oreius said gravely, "I see now the severity of the situation. However, you must first calm yourself and we will think of a more active course of action."

Just then, a graceful hound dog bounded into the chamber, bowed to Peter and addressed the centaur in carrying tones, "General Oreius, we have found the trail. Of now, it is cutting through the western woods and my pack is following. We are ready for further instruction."

"Thank you Fineas" said the general and then, to Peter "Majesty have you orders?"

Peter assessed the situation. The hag and the werewolf were very likely not acting alone; it was certain that there were other conspirators.

"We need to send a smaller troop ahead as soon as possible and while it follows the trail, the rest of the army can prepare itself and ride after the initial party." He looked to Oreius for confirmation and saw that the general was deliberating.

"A very well thought out plan… the first group can be arranged within a very short time; it will be around 50 or so members and the rest of our soldiers can follow after a couple of hours" he paused. "Would your highness prefer command over the first or the second battlement? Each one of us, I think, can assume authority in one group very capably and it is not advisable to have more than one leader at a time."

"First," Peter stated though he still felt immensely uncomfortable at the thought of leading an army, however small it was, without the reassuring presence of Oreius. But, he knew that, should confrontation result, he would want to be the first to his brother.

_His brother_

His mind sped to Edmund. What would they do to him?


	3. Captured

Chapter 3: Captured

Edmund POV

I had just escaped the stuffy meeting with the Calormenes and was completely ready for something to help me relax. The ambassadors were very unreasonable and more than once I found them hinting at how uncivilized our castle was. It took all of my diplomatic reasoning to get them to settle on a simple trading system: one barrel of their famed red wine for a yard of our Narnian silks. Even then, I had to emphasize our no slave policy several times until it was grudgingly agreed upon. I saw them well settled in a lavish guest chamber an hour later and went to my room.

I instructed my faun valet to prepare me for riding, and got Phillip saddled. I left without fanfare and made for my province, the western woods. Its wildness appealed to me greatly and I found more than one occasion when I desperately needed to escape to formalities of castle life. This was definitely one of those times.

Phillip, who was well acquainted with my moods, sped up at my urging and it wasn't until we were deep within the forest that he slowed down. I climbed off and sat down on the soft leaves deep in thought.

"You know Phillip, this whole kingdom Aslan gave us to rule, it's very daunting and, well, I don't think I'll ever really get used to it," I said absently.

"You are already very much a king, Edmund. Do not doubt yourself and, moreover, a truly good king is not overly confidant. Just…"

Phillip abruptly stopped talking and I looked at him curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Shh… Edmund", he whispered, "take out your sword."

I silently obeyed wondering at the request. And then I heard it: a soft rustling of the underbrush.

I stiffened and readied for attack. "Show yourself!" I called.

Two gruesome figures burst out from behind the bushes. It was a hag and a werewolf, fell beasts from the white witch. The hag cackled and flexed one claw at Phillip who reared as if struck by an unseen force. When he tried to charge at the two creatures he was held back. I was left to fight them alone.

I ran at them, sword raised, trying to incorporate all I had learnt from Oreius into my fighting. I swung at the hag but she grabbed my sword arm with a terrifyingly strong grip and twisted my sword from me. I dove for my weapon but found my way blocked by the werewolf who knocked me to the ground with one claw stroked and held me firmly down as the hag advanced.

"Little king," she sneered. "How nice of you see us." From beneath her filthy robes, she procured a sharp dagger and held it menacingly above my chest. "We'll try to make your stay as comfortable as possible won't we?" She carefully pricked the skin at the base of my neck and I suddenly felt a searing pain radiate through my whole body. I screamed once and then my mind clouded and I succumbed to darkness.


	4. The Search

Chapter 4: the search

Peter burst out of the council room in a flash his mind preoccupied with the upcoming search. As he began the rush to his room to change into suitable clothing, the queens caught up.

"Peter, I demand you tell us what is going on in that thick skull of yours!" Susan cried sounding both desperate and angry.

"Yes Peter," Lucy said quietly. "I know you think whatever's going on right now isn't something you need to trouble us with, but we're rulers too. It's only right that we should have a say in anything that concerns our kingdom. And… we're also Edmund's sisters. Whatever concerns him is our business.

Peter took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's just that I'm in such a great hurry to have something done for him…" Here his voice broke.

"Edmund?" Both girls said at the same time, "So this _is_ about him then."

"Yes."

And the High King told the queens everything.

"…and that is why I've got to go to find Edmund, bring him back safely, and fight whoever dared to take him from us."

"Then I'm coming with you." Susan's determined voice cut through Peter's with a force.

Peter looked disbelievingly at her."No! Susan… I know you want to help but, with Oreius and me gone, we will need an able monarch at the castle. Yes, Lucy is a capable queen, but she will need all the help you can give her while I'm gone. _Please_," he begged. "I want you both to promise me that you will stay here in the castle where it's safe. I can't lose another loved one."

Susan relented and then both sisters rushed to hug their older brother and wish him luck.

"Aslan be with you," Lucy said teary-eyed as she let go.

Thus, Peter made his way into his chambers, got into the heavy armor with his valet's help, and promptly arrived at the stable yard where a few soldiers from the first troop were gathered. He saddled his black mare and met Oreius out front.

"My king, you are ready? Remember your skills with Rhindon and make me, your sword master, proud."

Peter nodded to the general and, with the hound dog in the lead, led his soldiers on the journey which, he hoped, would turn victorious.

The western woods loomed closer and with every step nearer, Peter felt dread creeping into his mind. Fineas, the hound, seemed tenser as well as he sniffed the dry ground; his haunches rose and fell continuously and a menacing growl erupted every few seconds. Soon, the party had officially entered the thicket of trees and distant barks of Fineas' pack could be heard.

"They have stopped their search as of now so that we could catch up," the hound said slowly. "Might I propose a faster pace for this party so that we may rejoin them is shorter time, your majesty?"

Peter readily agreed and spurred his horse onward so that, in only a few minutes, they met the pack of dogs, all wriggling and yapping in anticipation of beginning their search again. So the party set out at a more seemly pace and made good progress that day.

But all that occupied the High King's thoughts as they set up camp was Edmund. Were they too late? With these grim thoughts, it was no wonder that the boy had a restless night.


	5. Paralysis

Chapter 5: Paralysis

Edmund POV

I woke up to an excruciating pain that covered every part of my body, and threatened to tear me apart; it had gotten no better than before and, if any, had gotten worse. I groaned weakly and then attempted to sit up when I realized that I couldn't move. It was not as if I was being tied down, but rather as if I had somehow lost control over my body. I could not direct my fingers to flex or my head to turn. Irrational fear gripped me. I was_ paralyzed._

Using just my vision and hearing I assessed my surroundings finding that I was, surprisingly, still in the western woods. However, it was much deeper into the forest then I had ever ventured and the trees were decidedly thicker. Moreover, I was laying against a tree trunk with a whole camp of fell beasts around me, hence the wave of déjà vu. There were over a hundred warriors here, and they looked to be a formidable opponent. I wondered why they would want me, and what this new rebellion was planning on doing.

I scanned the congregated people guardedly. None of them seemed to notice me, as they were all engrossed in whatever job they were working on. I saw a little ways off a larger tent than the others; it was similar to the one Jadis used in her camp and saw a gray Minotaur who seemed to be the leader. The hag and the werewolf were with him and they were talking in low tones.

The hag sensed my presence and beckoned for the others to follow as she made her way towards me.

She leered horribly at me and said in a voice like dead leaves "the little king is awake then, and," she prodded me with a clawed finger "the venom is already taking affect. You see, boy, I decided to use the best way to keep you from escaping. The poison on the dagger puts the victim in constant pain and slowly shuts down your body, starting with your nerves. I know," she said maliciously "tis my specialty."

The Minotaur inspected me. "When can we harvest her blood from him?"

"In two days time, your honor," the hag said submissively.

"Good, we'll make quick work of this. Have a guard watch for any rescuers; make sure it is not a dwarf this time. Grofel, you do it." The werewolf bowed and step to my side.

The day was pure torture. The pain never subsided and I found my thoughts headed toward my family. _What were they doing now? Knowing Peter, he was probably rushing pell-mell into the woods after me. I hoped he wouldn't be too rash as there was a good sized army here. Susan and Lucy were probably worried sick about the both of us now. I dearly missed them. _

_Then there were the Minotaur's words: "harvest her blood from him."_

_Her blood? Jadis no doubt, but from me? How could I have her blood? What was it for? _

A million questions swam around my mind which was hazy from the aches I had. I stared up as the leafy canopy above me, completely exhausted. The trees rustled rhythmically and…

Wait! _The trees… _Surely some of them were on my side. If only I could used them to send a message to Peter, wherever he was. Yet, how to call them? No call for help would go past the werewolf guard and then the whole army would be involved. If I could have moved, I would have banged my head on the tree trunk behind me in frustration.

Then I realized that there was an oak tree right behind me. One which could possibly contain a sleeping Oak tree dryad. It was a slim hope at best, but I held onto my chance. Swiveling my eyes to look at the dull bark I whispered softly, "Wake up. Please. Help me." Nothing happened.

I resigned myself to my fate and remembered the great lion.

_Aslan. Hear my plea. I place myself in your hands._

I felt the trunk stir and dared myself to believe in redemption and saw a few stray leaves swirl up behind the tree. The werewolf had not noticed yet.

The half-formed dryad seemed to realize the danger of the situation and stealthily hid herself from all view except for me.

"King Edmund." Her quietly urgent voice floated over me.

"Tell High King Peter of this." II flicked my eyes towards the multitude of fell beasts. "I've lost my ability to move."

"Yes, your majesty." And she was gone in a whirlwind of leaves.

Edmund laid motionless for the next hour, helpless to do anything else.


	6. More Complications

Chapter 6: More complications

Peter woke up with a jolt and was aware that he was one of the last of his party to do so. Images of Edmund from his nightmares, tortured, dying was still fresh on his mind. He quickly dressed and exited his tent and, as he did so, movement in the camp stopped and around sixty pairs of eyes looked up to him. Peter saluted his soldiers and said in a commanding voice, "We will pack up and continue following the trail if our good hounds would proceed."

"I sense dryads stirring, your majesty," Fineas said with a growl.

"Show yourself!" Peter shouted into the clearing. A moment later, a maiden formed from the dried leaves on the forest floor.

"King Peter, I bring grave news from your brother."

Peter blanched and hurriedly motioned for the tree spirit to follow him back into the tent. She told him everything about the fell beast camp that she could remember and most of all about his incapacitated brother. Peter came to the realization that there could be no way that his small troop could overcome a miniature militia of fell beasts prepared for battle.

"My loyal subject," he said addressing the dryad. "I thank you for your assistance and beg a favor of you as well."

"My king can be assured that I will do all in my power to serve him," she replied smoothly.

"Watch over my brother," Peter instructed. "Keep him safe for me."

He wearily dismissed the dryad and called his troop together. The fell beast camp was only a little ways off, but their original plan would no longer suffice. They would have to plan another course of action and trust that everything would work out in the end.

…

Back at the castle, the two queens were having a considerably large parcel of trouble with the pompous Calormenes. The ambassadors from the patriarchal society did not believe in submitting to women, and the female monarchs were trying hard not taking offense at the snide comments made. The Calormenes were extremely interested in the cause of the kings' absence, and Susan, feeling a little wary, had assured them that both were fine and merely taking a diplomatic trip to a secluded part of the land. She had felt compelled to lie.

Susan did not want to give the Calormenes any information that might give the Tisroc the impression that the Narnian court was vulnerable at the time, for their friendship was tenuous at best. She confided her fears only to Lucy, whose complete trust in her older sister's ability to rule wisely made the said older sister feel both flattered and nervous. However, Lucy was a valuable listener and a person with good counsel at all times.

At times when Susan was not worrying about affairs of the country, she was worrying about her brothers. Oreius' full army had been dispatched after Peter only that day, and the centaur's face had been grim. She tried hard to hide her misgivings, appear confident, and, overall, act a queen when in truth she felt at lost and afraid.

"Susan?" Lucy's voice appeared at her elbow. "The Calormenes had demanded another meeting with us with, I quote, 'important matters', to discuss. They would never have been so impolite if Edmund was here…" She looked down. "Oh Su, I don't feel ready to rule without Peter and Edmund there and, frankly, I'm frightened for them."

So Lucy felt the same way.

"We'll go together, Lu," the gentle queen spoke with a gentle smile. "Between the two of us, I think we can work with those Calormenes at least tolerably well, and if not…we'll see."

The two queens walk to the Council rooms.

"My queens," a sour-faced Calormene said with a sly grin. "We were only wondering whether the Kings planned on returning anytime soon. If not, me and my comrades, think of returning to Tisroc, as we are idle here."

Lucy spoke up, her voice icy, "We are not certain when our brothers should return. As it is, you may address any issues to us, sirs, and know that we are fully capable of running a kingdom despite the fact that we are women."

"In Calormene, no Tarkann ever addresses politics with a Tarkeena and we will abide with our country's customs," the man said firmly.

Susan composed herself, and with as much grace as she could muster stated that although no such Narnian custom had ever been in effect, she and Lucy would respect their wishes and allow for their departure. The court was dismissed without ceremony not long after.

"You know Su, selfish as it is, I'm glad to be seeing them leave. I've had quite enough of them to last me a long time" the younger queen said in an undertone.

Susan nodded to the affirmative. "They were dreadfully unpleasant to the end, and I, too, am not sorry they are gone."

With such pleasantries exchanged, the Queens readied themselves for dinner, one happily void of any Calormenes. The relieved sisters had thought that the trouble with the southern country were over.

In truth, they were anything but.


End file.
